To the Future
by DarkRose121315
Summary: After 10 years, Naru comes back to Japan, but who does he find missing? Why are there three children that he feels such s strong connection too? And what's with this case at those children's school? I'm not very good at summaries, but please do read.
1. Chapter 1

Finally! I've had this plot for a Ghost Hunt story in my head for a while but I never could actually get myself to sit down and write it. Since this is my first Ghost Hunt story, there is probably going to be some OOC for some of the characters, so I would really appreciate if you could tell me how to fix that or at least which character is acting OOC. Thanks!

**~Disclaimer~ I of course don't own Ghost Hunt or else there would be a season 2.**

**Prologue**

Twelve years ago, I met the most clumsy, reckless, slow, idiot girl in the world, yet she's also the most beautiful, kind, and strongest girl I've ever met. Ten years ago I left her to go back to England to put my dead twin brother to rest, thinking that I would never go back. But after five agonizing years, I had to go back to Japan….back to her. I needed her tea…and her dazzling smile, but there was a flaw in my plan, she has been missing for ten years. I remained in Shibuya, hoping that one day I'll find her or one day that she'll come back. Now, I'm unsure as with each passing month, that hope ebbs away, too. However, for some unknown reason, I can't bring myself to leave, to leave a place where so many memories of her linger.

Yes, I know that was super duper (I love saying that) short, but I already have the next to two chapters. I'm planning to post them up this weekend, so bear with me. Thank you for reading it anyways. Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh," I sighed as I sat my suitcase down on the pavement. I look up to my newly bought house, the same house that used to be haunted by a depressed mother and crying children **(A/N: the same house in the Dollhouse case)**. 'Out of all of the houses, it just had to be this one,' I thought grimly, 'Not to mention, the company just had to move me back to Shibuya. Life can really suck.'

"Okaa-san?" a small voice asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down to my left to see the same color of eyes and the same black hair I fell in love with a long time ago. The ten year old boy was looking up at me with deep and worried blue eyes with his untidy, but adorable black hair. 'A spitting image of him,' I thought sadly.

"It's nothing, Noll," I reassured him with a small smile. His worry was still evident in his eyes, but he nodded.

"Okaa-san, I'm tiiiired," another small voice whined. I smiled slightly as I turned to my right to see my seven year old girl. Her long brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail still reaching her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes, but able to see glimpses of her cinnamon eyes.

"I know sweetie. Let's just finish getting all of the boxes inside, and then we'll go to bed. Ok?" I told her softly as she nodded. I picked up my suitcase and adjusted my other daughter's weight on my hip, who clung to me asleep. After some fuss, I finally got the door to open. Noll quickly took a step inside before I could hold him back. I sighed and walked into the living room to set my three year old girl onto the couch. Her small frame curled up into a ball as I covered her up with my jacket. Her eyes fluttered enough to be able to see one deep blue eye like her brother's and one cinnamon eye like her sister's, but they quickly closed. Her skin tanned like her siblings and her long black hair reached to her mid back.

"How come Hisoka get's to sleep and not help?" my seven year old daughter, Kimiko, grumbled as she started stacking boxes in the corner.

"Because, baka, she's tired and asleep, and I doubt we would be able to keep her awake long enough to help us," Noll responded while stifling a yawn as he came back from checking the house, "Besides she wouldn't be able lift this stuff anyway."

"I'm not a baka, baka," she hissed back. Noll smirked as he patted her head like you would for a small child and walked back out of the living room. Kimiko shook her fist at him and went to sit in one of the chairs. "I'll just rest for a bit…." Kimiko mumbled before her head fell back against the chair and started to snore softly. I sighed and went over to her and kissed her on her forehead before walking back into the hallway. I passed by Noll, who wobbled under the weight of two boxes.

"I'll get the rest. Go ahead and go to bed or to sleep in the living room with your sisters," I told him softly as I took one of the boxes from him. He sent a glare to me before shaking his head no and continued to put the box on a stack he started off to the side of the hallway. I sighed and set the other box on top of his.

"So what do you think of the house?" I asked as we picked up boxes from the rented moving van.

"It'll do, but I'm unsure about that well. The flooring over it is strong enough so it doesn't break right?" he asked me quietly as we carried those boxes in.

"Yep, I doubled checked with the former owners, Ayami-chan's parents," I reassured Noll. He nodded and replied with a smirk, "It'd be Hisoka's luck for it to break or something, right?" We chuckled slightly as we set the last of the boxes down. Hisoka, sadly, had gotten my bad luck and clumsiness, unlike her siblings, who were more or less graceful. He fell asleep as soon as he laid down on the opposite side of the couch where his youngest sister slept. I leaned in the doorway looking at my children sleeping peacefully. 'Life may suck, but there are other things that make it so much sweeter and precious,' I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen-nasai mina. I did not mean to take so long to update, but with all of these storms and power outages…let's just say it's not been fun. Before this month and last month, I've probably only experienced maybe one to two power outages at my house for the last six years. Now, I've experienced what? Four to five in about six weeks! Though I am thankful that no actually damage has been dealt yet to the house(sadly only my room has a chance of a tree falling on it) and that my family is ok. For those who weren't so fortunate, I keep you all in my prayers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p>"Hey watch it, girl!" Some guy yelled at me. I ignored him and everyone else as I ran and pushed myself threw the crowds of people at the airport. '<em>Mai, after this, you are sooo getting a new alarm clock<em>,' I told myself remembering how I woken up by Ayako calling me to tell me that if I didn't get my butt to the airport I was going to miss seeing off Naru.

"Mai! Over here!" I heard Bou-san's voice and turned to see him and all of the other former SPR members except Naru and Lin. I ran up to them and panted, "Where's Naru?"

"Turn that corner and you should see him still walking down a hallway that has tinted glass as both the walls and ceiling. Lin went ahead before Naru, who decided to wait here a bit longer, just for you~" Yasuhara sung with a smirk. I blushed and nodded before I, once again, ran through the airport to find Naru. I turned the corner to see a long hallway/ bridge that, as Yasuhara had said, has entirely made of tinted glass except for the carpeted floor. I could see the black clad figure that was once my boss, Naru.

"Naru! Wait! Naru!" I yelled to him as I ran down the hallway/bridge to him. He turned around, and I thought just for the tiniest moment that he had a small smile when he saw me. I shook my head as I skidded to a stop in front of him. '_Just wishful thinking Mai,_' I told myself as I smiled up at him, ignoring his slightly cold, but curious gaze.

"You are late, as always," Naru said coldly. My smiled slipped a bit and just before I could retort, he continued, "Yet you also always seem to arrive just before it's too late." The gentleness in his voice startled me and I gaped at him. I blushed and smiled the biggest smile I could muster.

"And you always have to point out others faults," I responded and continued before he could make some narcissistic comment, "But you also always try to protect others, especially you friends, from harm and help them get back onto their feet. Though you could do it in a kinder way, but Naru is Naru the narcissist." Even behind that stoic mask of his I could tell that he was at least a little bit stunned by what I said, which me even happier. He coughed and looked at his watch.

"My plane will leave in five minutes; I need to go before Lin gets worried and comes to look for me. Good-bye Mai," he said as he turned to leave. Tears formed in my eyes and I bowed my head to let my hair cover my face. I don't know what went over me; maybe it was the shocking news from a few days ago, my feelings for him, or more than likely both. My hand went out to catch his sleeve and I grasped it as if it was my only life line. I felt him stop and turn to whisper my name as my tears started to fall to the ground.

"Please make sure you come back. Please come back," I said sobbed quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mai-" He started, but I couldn't take it. Too long have I held and tried to bottle up my feelings for him. Too long have I despaired about these feelings and questioned his. Too long have I carried this burden.

I looked up at him determined and cut him off by exclaiming, "Naru, I love you! So please…please-"

"Stop!" Naru command with such a cold voice, it cut deep into my heart. His slightly bowed head allowed his somewhat longish black hair to cover his eyes. I immediately let go of him and time seemed to freeze around us. He looked up and stared me straight in the eye; his eyes burned with anger and just maybe with hints of hurt.

"I'm _not_ to be used as a replacement. Do you understand?" he said furiously, but in a dangerously quiet voice just for only me to hear. But I didn't understand, not one bit.

"No! Of course I don't understand! Replacement for what? Don't you understand what I just said! I love-" I replied angrily and confused.

He cut me off, "No, you don't love me! You love Gene! And no one can replace or substitute him. No one!"

It then dawned me, '_He thinks that I fell in love with Gene and that I'm trying to use him to replace Gene! No! That's not true!_' I started to panic and once again used my hair has a curtain to cover my tear streaked face. Fresh new tears poured from my eyes and I began to tremble, "N-no…that's n-not… and I-I-"

"Goodbye, Taniyama-san. I wish a good life," he said curtly over his shoulder after he turned. He then began to walk away. He was walking out of my life forever. '_That's not true!_' I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I fell to my knees and cried. I could see through the blurriness of my tears that it had become a void of darkness around me and where the airport had once been. The only source of light was Naru, but even his began to fade away as he walked further and further away. '_And I carry your children_,' I finished silently. I tried to reach out my hand as if I could grab him and bring back to me, but it was fruitless. '_Noooooooo!_' I screamed in my head.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Naaaaru!" I screamed and bolted up from my bed. My body was sticky and covered in sweat as I began to shake slightly. '_I haven't dreamt that in a long time,_' I thought as I stared at the plain white wall.

"Moma? Why are you crying?" a small voice questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end there since there has been many flickers and already one power outage. Thank goodness the computer recovered this or else you'd be out of luck. Also I uploaded pictures of the three children, Mai's kids, onto my profile. I used this anime avatar since I'm a horrible artist and thought it would be easier. <strong>

**Also, for those of you who may be confused about the prologue, which was from Naru's p.o.v., Mai worked for Naru for 2yrs before Naru left for England. Naru stayed in England for 5yrs, and then went back to Shibuya, Japan. Mai disappeared 5 days after he left, so she's been gone for about 10yrs.**

**Please be sure to review! (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: ***Banging my head against the wall*

**Mai:** Why are you banging your head against the wall?

**Me: **Because I accidently revealed something that I did not mean to do in the last chapter.

**Naru:** You didn't read it over before posting it did you?

**Me: **I did too!

**Naru:** How many times?

**Me: **…once

**Naru:** Since it's you, you should have done it at least three times.

**Mai:** Naru, you shouldn't be so mean to her!

**Me:** Mai's right, don't be mean to me! After all I'm the writer which means I can make you do all kinds of embarrassing things! XP

**Naru & Mai: **…

**Me: **Anyways, sorry for the really long wait. I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go exactly with the story and I admit I was being ever so lazy. Anyways, here you go and enjoy!

**P.S. I changed the hint part before posting it so you can't look back to it if you didn't catch it (XP) & thank you, a certain person, for pointing that out. Also, the as much as it is killing me to not say something about the kids & explaining the ages, all I can say that some of you are so darn close while others are a bit far but not too far actually.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ghost Hunt~**

I turned to see my youngest daughter rubbing her eyes while standing in the doorway. I reached up my hand to my cheek to feel some sort of wetness. My eyes widen when I realized that the wetness were tears.

"Okaa-san?" Hisoka questioned. I turned and managed a small reassuring smile, "Nothing. Okaa-san just had a bad dream, that's all." _I didn't scream _his_ name, did I?_

She nodded and went up to me to hold out her arms. I wiped away my tears before I lifted her up and hugged her. After a few minutes of hugging-comfort time, I pulled away and looked at my watch. _Oh it's only 6:30am…HOLY BUNNY RABBITS!_ I stood up quickly while Hisoka shot me a questioning look still in my arms. I sat her down and told her, "Go and wake up your siblings and start getting ready. Tell them to hurry while I'm going to jump into the shower. The other bathroom should be down the hall somewhere. Breakfast will be ready in 25 minutes, ok?"

She nodded and hurried out of the room while I started to gather my things.

25 minutes later…

"Kimiko breakfast is ready!" I shouted as I sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Okaa-san, aren't you going to eat some food as well?" Noll asked as Hisoka began to eat. I shook my head and gave a reassuring smile. He hesitated a moment before beginning to eat as well. _Money has gotten so tight that I've got to layoff some meals in order for Noll and the others have plenty to eat. Of course if I tell him that he'll refuse to eat and cause a big ruckus about getting a job._ I sighed. Suddenly, a blur of brown hair and then another blur of food was seen before it was then replaced by Kimiko burping and an empty plate. I chuckled a bit and then playfully scolded, "Kimiko, I've told you many times not to eat so fast or else you'll end up choking."

"But I was hungry," she said innocently and we all laughed.

"So are you all excited about going to this new school?" I asked.

"Uh huh and isn't this school the same school you went to when you were our age?" Noll asked.

"Yep! I'm sure y'all will like it. They have good

Another time skip…

As soon as I saw that school, I knew it was haunted and the ghost that did was not a happy camper. I couldn't tell how dangerous it was but the shiver that I felt was good enough to worry. I squeezed Hisoka's and Kimiko's hand and entered the school. We walked into the office and there was a strict and old looking lady with round spectacles and white hair tied up into a tight bun. If she had not have been working at the secretary desk and met the principle, one would have thought she was the principle herself with her authoritative and demanding respect atmosphere.

"Um, excuse me but I'm Ms. Taniyama and I'm the mother of these kids who are the new transfer students," I told her. She looked at me and then down at my kids to only go back to me. She smiled, "Ah yes. Kira and Kimiko is it? Let me get their schedules." She shuffled through some neat stacks of papers before holding up two triumphantly. She handed them to their owners and turned to me, "I'll walk each of them to their classes."

"Um wait. I was actually hoping that you would Hisoka, the youngest one, to stay with her brother. I'm very tight on money and can't afford the daycare prices, so would you please allow her to? She's very quiet and won't disturb the other students, and in fact she's helped the teachers at the other school," I pleaded. Truth is we were struggling with money since my workplace, an insurance company, didn't have exactly the highest wages. Even with me working overtime, it didn't seem to help and I hated how my kids have to go through the same money struggles that I did once, long ago.

"Yes, there was a note about that when the other school sent your other kid's transcripts in," she frowned slightly while my heart dropped, "Well, I don't see any problem with it since all they said was compliments and explanations. I'll write a note to show to the teachers, so yes that's fine."

I let out a breath of relief and smiled, "Thank you. Oh, do you mind if I take them into the hallway for a brief moment? I would like to talk to them before they begin their new day here." She nodded and we went out. I sat down on my knees and hugged them all to me. I felt them hugged back before Noll spoke up, "Don't worry, I'll keep Hisoka close and out of danger."

"What danger?" Kimiko asked as she pulled back and looked to her brother. The rest of us then pulled apart as well.

"There is a spirit here, isn't there Okaa-san?" Noll said and they all looked to me. I sighed and nodded. They all could sense a spiritual presence and the girls can see them as well.

"Yes, Noll, there is a spirit here. Actually, quite a few, but this one is what I'm worried about. Its intentions are unclear and I have a bad feeling about it. Please be careful and if you see it or it tries to make contact with you, walk the other way or stop it. Then, come find each other alright?" I told them and looked them each in the eye. They nodded solemnly. The door to the office opened and the secretary walked out.

"I see that you all have finished and I have yet to introduce myself. You may call me Mrs. Shinuza," she said and shook my hand.

"What sport clubs do you have here, Mrs. Shinuza?" Kimiko asked excitedly.

"We have almost everything except golf. Do you like sports?" Mrs. Shinuza asked with a grandmotherly air about her.

"Like sports? I love sports!" Kimiko said enthusiastically. I smiled and said my good-byes before leaving. Although, just as I reached the door to leave for some reason an image of _him_ popped up. I pushed that image and the pain away and walked out with a smile…a fake smile.

**Me: **Naru, what do you mean "since it's me"?

**Naru: **Never mind and Mai get me some tea!

**Mai: **Would it kill you to say please?

**Me & Naru:** Probably

**Mai:** Humph! Tea-aholic!

**Me:** And, Naru, this is where you say "But I'm your tea-aholic, Mai"

**Mai:** DarkRose121315! *blushes almost scarlet*

**Me:** That's my name so don't wear it out ;) and besides we all know that's what you wish he would say!

**Naru:** Could someone please explain what you all are mumbling about? Mai explain!

**Mai: ***now is scarlet* Umm…

**Me: **We weren't mumbling and I know you heard us loud and clear

**Naru:** And what proof do you have?

**Me:** For one I didn't hear you deny it and I saw you with a light blush and smirking

**Mai:** Naru was blushing? 0.o

**Naru: **I don't know what you all are talking about and shouldn't you be going to bed with that "killer headache" that you told that your new friend?

**Me:** *light blush* Shut up! Fine then good-night!

**Mai:** Don't forget to review ^_^ & Naru was blushing?

**Me:** Bye!


End file.
